


One Hollow Moon

by backpedaled



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpedaled/pseuds/backpedaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One departed sire,<br/>Two raging typhoons.<br/>Two bid desire,<br/>One Hollow moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hollow Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: The Departure - Max Richter

_**M** _

When the heart-startling pop of the gun’s chamber emptying rang through his ears, Marshall knew he was not only killing the father of the boy whose eyes he’d never be able to escape, but killing any hope at leaving with a chance at normal life as well. And now he lay in a bed of shattered glass and wild roses, their stems slowly working their merciless protection, while he wondered if by some miracle the human body could survive with a heart that’d been ripped from its cocoon of pale flesh and imposturous bone. Marshall stared toward the sky, his eyes heavy-lidded but unblinking and his breathing shallow. He questioned where the moon had gone, why the silver rays of silent comfort weren’t there to guide him as he wrestled an endless night. He clung to stars as far away as his dreams, his lungs desperately seeking out air while he wasted his last breaths declaring illustrious gods cowards. He imagined his own moon, one as perfectly blue as the colorless eyes his metaphorical heart was enraptured by. _Surely with a moon like that, a soul like mine could have a chance at salvation._


End file.
